


Gay Undertale One Shots

by Akucen_Aonuma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All gay relation ships unless you ask for something else, Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Choking, Cock Bondage, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Collars, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff, Food Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, French Kissing, Gags, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, Languages and Linguistics, Large Cock, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Making Love, Making Out, Masochism, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Panties, Polyamory, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex, Vibrators, You can ask me to do a promt and a character, all the kinks I could think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucen_Aonuma/pseuds/Akucen_Aonuma
Summary: Gay ass shit. You can ask for me to do a promt and the character can be in a relationship with as many people. can be anywhere from pure romance to pure erotica.





	1. I have crippling depression

You can ask me what you want me to write in the comments the rules are to ask in this format 

1\. who-The person/people to be paired with the reader 

2\. is it Mature or is it kid friendly 

3\. what do you want it to be about

4(optional). what kinks or sexual situations are involved 

that's it start asking!


	2. Sugar daddy mettaton x male chubby sugar baby reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally never thought i'd ever have to type that but here we are. this was suggested by kingbones thanks for being yhe first to suggest ayy let's start this party. I dunno how i'm gonna write this but i'll try. sorry if the grammar's bad english isn't my first langauge so yea.

You were walking through the isles of a clothing store that was filled with dresses and things of that sort with your sugar daddy boyfriend mettaton. "Baby, do you think I should get a dress or a skirt~" speak of the devil and he shall come. " I don't really know, I don't wear this type of stuff you should look it up or something" I said while searching it on my phone.

"Oh don't worry about it baby i'll just get both of them" he said tossing them into the cart he was carrying "Now let's get out of this store and go somewhere I can spoil you" he said guiding me out of the store by dragging me by the hand. "Oh, cool could we go to that new store over there I want to get some more comfy clothes" I hope he dosen't make me get anything uncomfortable, even if it is "fashionable" It dosen't feel comfortable and most of them don't fit me well because of my chubby body.

Once we got in the employee at the cash register was star struck and struck up a conversation with mettaton so I just went off on my own and started tl browse the clothes, putting ones I like in a basket that had be at the front of the store. I mostly just got a bunch of basketball shorts and large silky shirts.

Mettaton eventually caught up with me bringing his own basket of "fashionable" clothes I should try on. after we got done finding clothes we found a changing room and I started trying some on. eventually though one got stuck and I couldn't get it off my head. "Hey Mettaton" I said hopping he hadn't wondered off "Yeah baby?" I kept trying to get the shirt off in hopes of not having to reply but alas that was not the case. 

"I uh put on one of the shirts you picked out and uh it won't come off over my head, could you come in and help" before I could listen for a reply the door swung open and he started to try and pull it off with no results, but he didn't seem to be surprised.

While the shirt was up and I was still trying to get it over my head he started to pinch and twist my nipples. "A-ah! h-hey we're in a s-store what if we get c-caught! s-stop!" I tried pushing his head away but he didn't stop sucking and bitting my nipples. I couldn't help but moan and bite into the shirt as he kept liking and biting one and twisting the other. 

"O-oh god please! I-I love this but can w-we please continue this at h-home!" I said desperately trying to get him to stop. "hmm I don't think so baby, I got you right where I want you" He said and bit hard on my right nipple and I moaned loudly into the shirt.

"Oh dear p-please stop! Can we please do this later!" you begged "oh fine just let me get this off of you" he said with a sight as he took the shirt off of you. "But don't think that means we won't continue at home baby" he said with a wink. what did I get myself into.


	3. Grillby x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a smut of grillby making you cum over and over again. Sorry for being inactive shit was going on I'm fine now tho.

You were strapped down to your bed as you waited anxiously for your boyfriend, Grillby, To start.He was wearing black leather gloves for,obvious reasons, and had a bottle of lube of which he poured over your now shining,Hard cock. 

He then started to stroke it at an agonizingly slow and unsteady pace making your breath hitch along with other grunts and moans mixing together caused from his intricate touches.

He started to go faster as well as gently cupping your balls. "F-fuck, p-please keep g-going it- ah it f-feels so good~" you shuddered and twitched under his touch and you let out a long and drawn out moan as he started to rub the head of your cock with one hand and stroke the rest of your cock with the other.

"Grillby~ ah d-don't stop please~ I need to cum I-I please~ I c-cant hold it much longer~ oh god yes~ make me cum please~" he started to stroke your cock faster and faster and rubbed his thumb on the head of your cock harder and harder.

"Tell me what you want, scream it let everyone know what a slut you are" he said furiously pumping your dick soaked with your own per-cum

"Oh god yes p-please let me cum~ I need it~ god please I'm begging you~ I've been such ah~ a g-good boy~ please let me cum~" you begged thrusting into his gloves hand. 

"Good boy~ now cum for me boy,cum all over my hand" he whispered next your ear as you wildly thrust into his hand as he stroked your cock at an inhuman pace.

"Oh god I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh god yes~ ahahaha~ oh yes~ it's so good~" screaming and moaning uncontrolably as you came into his hand,your cum contrasting with the black of his leather gloves.

But he didn't stop pumping you. "Ah~! N-no I can't h-handle it please s-stop its too m-much ah~! Oh g-god! Too much f-for me~!"

You were gasping for air as he was still stroking your cock at a high speed, despite your pleas for him to stop. "Come on baby,it feels good doesn't it? Just cum a Couple of more times for me baby? For me?" Oh god he didn't just want you to cum one more time, you don't know if you can handle all of this. 

"N-no please~ I don't think I-I can handle much more of this please no more~ oh god~" you screamed as you came once more. 

"See baby,I knew you could do it now just one more time okay baby?" He wanted you to cum again but before you could make any type of response he started to stroke your cock again

"Ah~ oh god yes~ more yes~!" You finally lost it and started to furiously buck into his hands wanting to cum once more and the pleasure that came from the overstimulation,making your cock extremely sensitive.

"Oh good boy,yes come on one more time cum for me baby" he kept whispering into your ear urging you to cum as you kept thrusting into his "ah~ oh I'm cumming! Oh yes I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Yes~ god yes~ ahahahaha~" 

You were practically screaming with tears rolling down your face as you came convulsing and twisting in the ropes that constricted your arms and legs. 

"Good boy, you did so well" he said softly as he untied you from the bed and took off his gloves. " I love you grillby" you said yawning. "I love you too" said grillby lovingly as he got into bed with you two fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
